


出窍

by WuBiLiang



Category: deyunshe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuBiLiang/pseuds/WuBiLiang
Summary: 他们驾驶着法拉利SUV，在奔向5000＋的路标指引下，疯狂疾驰。手持菜刀砍电线，作死也要火花带闪电





	出窍

**Author's Note:**

> 他们驾驶着法拉利SUV，在奔向5000＋的路标指引下，疯狂疾驰。手持菜刀砍电线，作死也要火花带闪电

不知道是八月的杭州气温太高，还是舞台顶上的灯开得太足。

他眼前白光一阵阵的泛，郭麒麟站在台上脑子有点嗡嗡响。 看着台下黑压压的一片观众，说着说着话突然觉得有点头晕。好在还不太碍事，于是他往后退了一步，招呼后台所有人出来返场。

步履走动间，流动的空气从大褂开衩的地方灌进来。 郭麒麟背心一凉，这才后知后觉的感受出来，自己已经发了一身热汗。穿着打底的里衣湿透了黏在背上。腻腻乎乎的一点也不好受，引得人莫名心里烦躁。

看着大家陆陆续续的上来，郭麒麟又觉得有点乏了。所有的感官好像都被一层雾糊住。 整个人变得略微迟钝又夹着一丝昏聩。

不太对劲儿啊……

九龙凑上来和他闹的时候，他明明看见人走过来了。可躲开的步子好像还是慢了半拍。 空气的流动变的有些微妙的缓慢，他觉得自己说话有点咬舌头了。

演出还没结束，郭麒麟逼着自己强打起精神。 他隐约有一点不好的预感，但是没往那个方向细想。毕竟当务之急是先结束演出。

直到九龙走上来了，郭麒麟撑着桌子跟他们插科打诨。不知不觉的人越凑越近。

这谁的信息素，真好闻啊……

这个想法冒出来，吓了他自己一跳。顿时就明白过来怎么回事，身上汗出得更快。他在心里侥幸的

可不能，可不能在这会儿……

 

年轻的alpha总是管不好自己的信息素，他们只站着聊了一会儿。王九龙身上隐隐约约透出来的可乐味儿，招得他无意识的一次次吞咽口水。

本能的生理反应已经让人觉得腿有点发软，郭麒麟试着挪了两步，力气已经很勉强了。 他的搭档警觉的投过来一道目光。

郭麒麟没敢看阎鹤祥的眼睛，毕竟早在前两天，他成熟又贴心的alpha就已经提醒过他注意日期。是他自己信心满满的认为可以演出完再打抑制剂。

他指挥着九龙唱歌。然后从话筒前慢吞吞的退开。向阎鹤祥走过去。 阎鹤祥有点奇怪，他只是以为郭麒麟有点累了。没来的及开口询问。

青年就摇晃着走过来，在他手臂上短暂的借了一下力。就站到他身后，靠到背上的时候微不可闻的打了个哆嗦。

“哥，别说话。我靠会儿。”

他听见小孩发着抖隐忍的声音，颤巍巍的像一张立刻就要破裂的白纸。 下一刻醇厚又熟悉的茶香钻进鼻子，阎鹤祥这才醒过事儿来，侧身把人挡了个严实，在心里暗叫了一声糟糕。又庆幸快结束了。

 

不能站久了，底下坐着这么多人。总遮在人后头算什么事儿？郭麒麟觉得有点恼火，可还是强撑着从阎鹤祥身后走出来。凑过九龄旁边去说话，企图分散一下注意力。忽略掉已经开始发酸的腰和干涩的喉头。

走回台前的途中，他不放心的动了动肩膀，确定抑制贴还在脖子上。鬼知道要是没有这东西，现在他的信息素估计能散满整个剧场。

 

后来的事情在印象里都很模糊了，简直是灵肉离体的状态。 他满脑子都被灼热的欲念填满，不可描述的浆糊蒙了心。

唯独一点清醒的部分理智，竭力维持在颈嗓咽喉。

郭麒麟几乎不记得他最后那两首歌怎么唱完的。字调咬得又轻又柔，尾音黏的化不开。唐伯虎和秋香的爱情可没有这么甜软。

好在没有呲字崩调，台下乌泱泱坐着的人不知道。 台上的人在唱小调儿，可他生怕，下一秒口中发出的就是要低吟浅呻的梵歌。

 

大庭广众之下，omega的情潮一波又一波的涌上来。没人能瞧见已经衣衫下的炙热挺立性器和湿润柔软后穴。 郭麒麟体会到一种无法言说的感觉，有一点点微妙的背德感。更多的是躯体里缠绕运动即将破壳而出的欲望。

 

这滋味可不太好，终于挨到下台。郭麒麟觉得自己已经要疯掉了，云淡风轻的结束最后一鞠躬。

转身进后台，下一秒就瘫倒在阎鹤祥身上。

 

幸好身边的人早有先见之明的接住了他，就这么一来一回。郭麒麟脖子后面被汗水浸透的抑制贴终于蹭掉了。几个呼吸间，整个后台瞬间就溢满了浓烈的信息素。

好在后台大部分都还是beta，只是能闻见味道不能被信息素联动干扰。 阎鹤祥忙叫了人去开车，后台有眼色的工作人员也七七八八各忙各的去了。

 

阎鹤祥试着晃了晃怀里软成一片的人，大概是忍得太狠，下来台后紧绷的弦被松开。郭麒麟晕懵着现在看人都重影。

 

这头阎鹤祥还没把人叫清醒，听见那头更衣室里突然一声巨响。王九龙慌张的探出头来急吼吼的喊

“怎么回事儿！谁这么没公德心乱放信息素呢！”

他倒是没事，是张九龄受了干扰。这么浓的信息素打得人晃神，当时就在更衣室摔了一跟头。

 

空气里的茶香都快凝成实体了，更糟糕的是。阎鹤祥还隐约闻到一股甜牛奶味。正从更衣室往外飘。王九龙在里面大呼小叫的，在这么下去还得更乱不可。

他再顾不得叫醒郭麒麟，不敢再在后台多留，抱起人就走了。

 

从剧场出来直接上了车，阎鹤祥把人放在副驾驶。接替了助手司机的位置后没敢耽误，一脚油门就轰了出去。

 

太难过了，郭麒麟对灯发誓。

这种发情期没有预备就降临的事情他不想再经历第二次了。

他窝在副驾驶座，尽自己所能的把身体蜷缩起来。没有办法不这么做，发情期的omega身上的动物属性简直被开发到最高值。 五脏六腑都要烧灼起来，熊熊欲火要人变成遵循生理本能的动物。

都不用手碰，阎鹤祥现在要是伸过手来碰他一下，身上这条裤子和汽车坐垫都得遭殃。

 

他的每一个毛孔都都在叫嚣要alpha的疼爱。要亲吻拥抱，要被填满释放。 更何况他的alpha此时此刻就坐在他身边，浑身上下都隐隐约约散出让他发疯的信息素。

“哥…”

他像悬崖边即将坠落的人，不管不顾的坐起身来。手脚并用的往阎鹤祥身上扒过去。

阎鹤祥只听见身旁的人叫了声什么，下一刻就纠缠上来吓了他一跳。

“祖宗！开车呢！再忍忍啊。听话。”

他腾出一只手来推郭麒麟，可小孩像化了的糖稀，黏着他就不撒手。揪着眉头往他怀里钻，贪恋的去嗅他身上的信息素。一只手还不要命的往下走。

 

裸露出来的皮肤温度高得吓人，前面是川流不息的车辆。车里是浓到发苦的茶香，缭绕和引诱的信息素来勾他的。

阎鹤祥发了一脑门汗，体温也不知不觉升起来，车里两人谁也不好过。 真是要了亲命了，他又不是柳下惠坐怀不乱。再这么下去非在路边把人办了不可。

 

车速比心跳快，终于开到最后一个十字路口。他们在红灯的短暂喘息里，匆匆交换一个缠绵的湿吻。

冷涩的草木香从口腔蔓延，往骨头深处发痒的地方钻去。体内躁动的血液得到短暂的满足。被亲的人舒服的哼哼一声，情动的身体就失了力气，软绵绵倒进阎鹤祥怀里。

 

强行控制住场面的男人深吸一口气，不由分说的将人摁回副驾驶，飞快拉过安全带把郭麒麟拴在座位上。

“好了啊，别动马上到家了。你坐好”

 

 

 

 

 

明天要记得找物业把监控抹掉。

 

两个人跌跌撞撞从车库到电梯，一直吻到家门口。乱七八糟的衣服从玄关开始散落，唇齿胶着的两人几尽狼狈的摔到床上。

 

郭麒麟陷入床铺的时候，环抱着他的不只是熟悉的怀抱，还有自家alpha温柔的信息素。心里躁灼的紧迫感终于放松。

 

谁也不再克制，房间里缓缓弥漫开两股截然不同的信香。雨后西湖龙井澄澈的茶香，和带点陈旧又复杂的草木气味。

阎鹤祥的信息素很妙，是那种陈放许多年头的木料味道。温柔得不像个alpha。

可发情中的omega不需要温柔。 他们渴望的是一场激烈到脱力的性爱。

 

郭麒麟甚不满意现在一边跟他接吻，一只手还在床头柜找润滑剂的恋人。

算了，年长的恋人想的事往往比他多得多。 可谁又说情事必须要由alpha主导 于是他挺起腰，更热切的把自己送上门去。

抱住阎鹤祥在他耳朵边喘气，

“别找了哥。”

 

两股信息素融在一起，情欲的浪潮吞噬掉所有的理智。 阎鹤祥看着被发情期折磨的够呛的郭麒麟，在他怀里坐起来。脸上和身上红扑扑的肌肤已经足够代表他的处境并不好。

主动冲着他分开双腿，莹白的两条腿像附骨的藤蔓绕上来。缠住阎鹤祥的腰。小孩软着身段在他身上蹭了一下。 声音带着诱人的尾调轻哼。

“早就湿透了。”

 

正如郭麒麟自己所说的那样，他的裤子湿了个彻底。无论是前面还是后面，透明的粘液从股沟淌下来，在白色的床单上濡湿出色情的水印。

实际上他早就射过一次了。 就在车上阎鹤祥吻他的时候。 任何一丁点儿肌肤相接都带起，这具青涩的身体发出一阵战栗。

阎鹤祥太熟悉这具身体的反应了。无论是接吻还是触摸，他闭着眼都能找到郭麒麟的敏感点。

不是天生默契，而是因为郭麒麟关于情事的一切都是他阎鹤祥手把手，言传身教的。

 

阎鹤祥的手顺着他的脊背往下，指尖所到之处。燃起滚烫的火，他的信息素就是有瘾的燃料。郭麒麟在这场火里烧得连骨头渣子也不剩，发情期的灼热生理疼剧烈起来。 他颤着身子去向他的alpha讨一个救命的吻。

唇齿缠绕的时候又贪婪的要更多。 也不知道是痛更难熬还是瘾更难熬。

“阎鹤祥…阎鹤祥…”

 

郭麒麟张口想说什么，可此刻语言苍白的只能唤得出他的名字。 阎鹤祥顺着他的腰线摸下手去，一点点往下。带着舒服的力度掐他腰上的软肉。

郭麒麟只晓得配合他的动作了。甚至还乖乖的自己踢掉了裤子。青年人的性器在空气中颤巍巍的挺立着，阎鹤祥握住它。只来回套弄了几下，身下的人就已经哼哼唧唧的快要释放。郭麒麟眼角发红，鼻尖儿上附了一层晶莹的汗。

谁看了都不忍心再欺负他，却偏想瞧瞧这么张可人儿的脸哭出来的样子。可阎鹤祥是舍不得的，于是就娇纵着这副敏感的身子。里里外外都照应好，上头珍宝似的亲着吻着，手下的动作一点也不敢耽搁。

直到郭麒麟绷紧足尖释放在他手里，腰肢从床垫上弹起又无力的坠落。 整个人都摔进高潮的漩涡里，郭麒麟脑子里白花花的一片。汗毛都爽得一塌糊涂。

于是阎鹤祥伸手擒住他的腰，没有含糊。沉身顶了进去。

“操。”

郭麒麟没控制住低声骂了一句，往后面一仰，汗水从顺着脖颈滑过喉结，最后顺着鬓角没入头发里。

青年难捱的表情简直是伊甸园的鲜艳苹果。勾着所有看到的人都要忍不住品尝他的味道。

阎鹤祥也一样，没忍住上去在他耳边啄了一下。 可郭麒麟却抖着肩膀，凑过来把头埋到他肩窝里，过了好半天才大口喘气。

从牙缝里逼出一句话来。

“阎鹤祥你他妈长了个什么驴玩意儿。”

 

 

打他们俩在一起，郭麒麟的发情期就没出过这档子糟心事。有工作的时候，阎鹤祥会提醒着他打抑制剂。没工作的时候，阎鹤祥会安排好所有事情，提前在家陪着他。 就算会在家里做的昏天黑地日月不分，可他也会细致的做好所有前戏。

照顾好自己的一切感受。最后收拾好一切。

 

郭麒麟身上的温度终于下去了一些，可是却没有比之前的状态好多少。

太难捱了，阎鹤祥进来的时候他腰就已经软得抬不起来，没轻没重的尽数插进来。

他觉得魂都让人撞出了窍，倒是不疼。可身体里涨得发酸。密密麻麻的酥痒顺着脊背往上爬，比之前还要难过。

他这个时候才意识到，平时眼前这个人把自己娇纵成什么样。就这么突然粗心一次，食髓知味的身体却根本就吃不消。

 

郭麒麟突然鼻酸，可能是发情期的omega感官和情绪一样敏感。

他向来是不爱哭的，阎鹤祥却觉得肩窝一凉。着实让男人吃了一惊。

 

“是不是弄疼了？这怎么了这是，怎么还哭了？林林？”

说话间就匆匆的要抽身退出去，阎鹤祥有点后悔。这么大人了做事怎么不想后果，肯定给他弄疼了。

 

“别动…”

 

郭麒麟瓮声瓮气的埋在他肩膀，小声的念了这么一句。阎鹤祥就真的不敢动了，安慰着去抚小孩的背脊。一手扶着他腰，生怕郭麒麟再出什么反应。两人就保持着这个莫名深入的姿势停留了好一会，

阎鹤祥难耐的滚动了一下喉头，空气里的信息素闻起来越发的甜了。

他抱着郭麒麟坐着，这个姿势实在是压的人腿麻。他试着挪了一下，细小的动作就勾来身上的的人一声喘息。

“林林…要不然你…”

“行了。”

阎鹤祥还是不敢动，可郭麒麟分明听见这人嗓子都被压得喑哑了。这种情况居然还忍着，他一时竟然有些气结，张口咬在阎鹤祥肩膀上。

 

阎鹤祥抽了口冷气，又听见青年忿忿不平地怨他

“我说可以了，小爷我耐操你不知道吗”

 

平心而论，omega的身体简直就是为性爱而生的。

 

阎鹤祥抱着他躺到床上，又贴心的拿过软垫来塞在小孩的后腰。

青年敏感的感官根本经不起丝毫的撩拨，阎鹤祥前后晃了两下腰身。青涩的身体就吃不消快感，胸口来回起伏剧烈呼吸。郭麒麟浑身发麻，湿润的后穴液体多得过分。

抽插律动间带出羞人的水声，在他脸上炸出一层绯红。 他明明觉得已经快要被性器玩弄到疯掉，可身体却告诉他还不够。炙热的甬道紧缩着，邀请着alpha的贯穿和进入。

不够，还不够。

贪婪的身体还在叫嚣要更多，郭麒麟被快感挟持。终于禁不住从眼角淌出一颗泪来，嘴上却不肯承认。他抬手捂住嘴，死要面子活受罪的不肯发出声音。

 

阎鹤祥皱了眉头，又叹口气。伸手把郭麒麟捂嘴的手握在掌心。怜爱的吻过五指，又安慰着亲亲小孩的额头。

“出声又没人笑你。”

“我不…啊”

声音没落，尾调就高高的扬起最后又化开一滩情欲的水。

 

阎鹤祥是不明白这小孩还在床上要什么面子的，他们俩今天都忍得够呛。他自己也难捱的紧，心里莫名就起了欺负他的心思。

他不是不生气的，自己家omega当众发情，任谁也不会无动于衷。所幸今天演出已经尾声了，要是其他时候呢？要是他郭麒麟一个人在外头的时候呢？他想也不敢想把发着情的omega放出去的后果。

趁着郭麒麟失神的时候，全力把性器送进去。大刀阔斧的顶着那块要命的地方。

“你…呃啊…操！出去”

 

太羞耻了，他甚至能感知到甬道里的褶皱都被撑开碾平，难耐到无以复加的同时又全盘接受快感的冲击。

后穴的边缘因为摩擦分泌出的液体变成羞耻的白沫。郭麒麟挣动着哭起来，锋利的酥麻从身体里一点点劈开。色欲的怀抱让人害怕，他的alpha抱紧他。压着怒气把每个字都送进他耳朵里。

“你下次再不记得打抑制剂……”

“就不是这么简单了。”

郭麒麟不知道他身后那地方被操弄得烂红，违背意愿的紧紧攀咬住阎鹤祥的性器。遵循身体的本能，他不自觉挺起身体，绷紧了腰肢。好让肉刃进入到更深的地方。

“你就…非，非呜…得挑这时候说事儿啊…轻点”

 

生殖腔的软肉就这么被顶开了，像有生命似的吮吸性器的顶端。和身体的主人一样，炙热软成一滩春水。

 

捅得太深了，郭麒麟后知后觉的害起怕来。他知道成结是情事永远躲不掉的一环。但每次这个时候都心慌的无法自已，那种被人从最深处搅得乱七八糟的感觉。往往会放大感官，灵魂出窍的感觉。真真正正的失去理智。

 

“阎鹤祥…哥，哥我错了…你慢点，求你…”

他哆哆嗦嗦的不知道在说些什么胡话，脸上哭得湿乎乎的一片， 阎鹤祥安抚的抱住他，用力一顶，让两人贴得更近，完完全全的捅进生殖腔。

“别乱动，你别害怕”

他扣住小孩胡乱抓的手，十指紧扣终于给两个人都带来安心。 成结开始，微凉的体液终于喷射出来，打在体内的软肉上，把他灌得满满当当。强烈的快感冲击得郭麒麟天翻地覆，他眼前雪花样的冒白星，绷直了背脊哀叫着又射出些液体来。

他又一口咬在阎鹤祥肩膀上。时间扯的过长的性爱透支了体力。 郭麒麟来不及说话，打了个哭嗝。往后一躺瘫在床上再也不肯动一根指头。

 

屋里弥漫着情欲的膻腥味儿，床上纠结在一起的两个身影。刚刚从感官的顶端跳下来，像爬上岸溺水的人，竭力呼吸。

整个儿一案发现场

 

郭麒麟脑子里还在一阵阵的发麻。淌了一身热汗，黏的烦人又倦懒着不想动弹了。踢开被子摊煎饼似的在床上把自己翻了一面儿，找了块地儿凉快。

阎鹤祥挥手又把被子搭上，凑过去连人带被子抱了个结实。也是一脑门汗，嘴里念叨

“明儿该感冒了。”

 

这祖宗闭着眼小口喘气。缓了半天，张嘴就是使唤人

“要洗澡。”

“嗯。”

大熊猫用下巴蹭蹭他脑袋顶儿，闷声应他。又抱着软乎乎的被子和人偷了会儿懒。

 

等郭麒麟从被子把手抽出来挂在他脖子上，阎鹤祥这才钻进被子里，把人抱去卫生间收拾清理。

尽纵着洗了澡，都后半夜了。 好在明天没安排，从卫生间出来索性直接进了次卧睡觉。

 

废话，主卧那床单没换呢。

 

突如起来的发情期就此被打上逗号。


End file.
